1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handheld mechanical devices. More particularly, the invention concerns a novel, handheld article grasping device that can be used to grasp articles having contaminated surfaces such as door handles and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Research has established that various types of harmful bacteria can survive for long periods of time on the surfaces of articles such as door handles; gate handles; mailbox handles; toilet flush handles; paper towel dispenser handles; sink faucet handles; handles on trash receptacle lids and like surfaces which are continuously contacted and contaminated by large numbers of people. Surfaces, such as surfaces on door handles, particularly those located in public buildings, are infrequently cleaned thereby permitting a substantial build up on the surfaces of easily spread, harmful bacteria. Transfer of the harmful bacteria from the hand of the user to the nose and mouth or eyes can cause serious illness. Similarly, if one has a cut or abrasion on the hand that contacts the door handle through which the harmful bacteria can penetrate, serious repercussions can follow. It is this serious cross-contamination problem that the present invention seeks to mitigate by providing an easy to use, easy to transport, handheld apparatus that can be used to grip and operate articles having highly contaminated surfaces.